Mientras Huiamos
by Hazel L. Zhang-Friki
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la batalla con los Vulturi. Emmett y Bella han pasado ese tiempo huyendo de los Vulturi y mientras huian se enamoraron. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Advertencias: Lemmon, OoC, POV. Dedicado a mis hermanas JessyRiddleFriki y Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter y a las moderadoras del foro.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **TWILIGHT SAGA** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **STEPHANIE MEYER**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el "_**Reto de Apertura: Mi pareja favorita**_" del foro "_**Sol de Medianoche**_".

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA DE LA AUTORA: **Contiene LEMMON, Rating: M, EWE, OoC, **POV** Bella Swan.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA: **A mis hermanas,** JessyRiddleFriki** y **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**. Chicas gracias por alegrarme los días y por todas las locuras. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

**Jessy**, gracias por todos los ánimos y la confianza que has depositado en mí.

También dedicó mi primer trabajo de éste fandom a: **Jessy**, **Patty** (Nochedeinvierno13) y **Luna Lunática** por emprender conmigo éste foro. **Sol de Medianoche** no hubiera sido creado sin ustedes. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan tanto como moderadoras, y como amigas.

Mil gracias a **JessyRiddleFriki** por el beteo.

**Y luego de TODAS las notas aclaratorias por haber, les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

**MIENTRAS HUIAMOS**

* * *

Me encontraba en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Andrews, Carolina del Norte. Allí apenas llevaba cinco días. Como todas las tardes desde hacía casi diez años preparé mi equipaje y el de Emmett solo por precaución. No sabíamos cuando los Vulturi nos encontrarían. Éramos los más buscados por la guardia de Aro.

Acababa de meter lo último que tenía en mi mochila, cuando sentí a Emmett llegar.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? –gritó Emmett en un tono angustiado que despertó todos mis sentidos de caza a la potencia máxima.

No había tenido ni tiempo para contestarle, cuando lo vi aparecerse en la puerta con cara de preocupación. En ese preciso instante supe que en definitiva algo anda mal y no tenía que esforzarme mucho para saber que era, pero aun así tenía que preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debemos irnos. He visto a Jane y Demetri en el pueblo –me contestó en tono angustiado, tomando su mochila.

—Estoy cansada Emmett. Ya no podemos seguir huyendo. ¿Hasta cuándo será esto? Quiero ver a mi hija. Tener un momento de tranquilidad y descansar de esta maldita persecución. Mi cuerpo lucharía contra un ejército Emmett, pero mi mente está cansada y hastiada de toda esta situación. Además, quiero mi venganza. Quiero asesinar a Demetri por la muerte de Edward –le dije en tono cansado, aun sabiendo lo que me contestaría él.

Llevábamos casi diez años en el mismo plan. Huyendo de la guardia de Aro que nos buscaban por la muerte de Alec, Marcos, Caius, Sulpicia y otros miembros de la guardia. Habíamos estado viajando por todo el mundo huyendo de ellos y jamás nos quedábamos lo suficiente en un mismo lugar. Muy pocas veces la guardia nos alcanzaba y una de ellas había sido esa.

Emmett se me acercó y me abrazó. Algo se removió dentro de mí. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que solo había sentido con Edward. Sabía lo que era, más no quería aceptarlo. Emmett era el hermano de Edward. Además, que yo sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería decir que él también lo hiciera. Así que debía sacar esos sentimientos de mí. Era lo más sano tanto para él, como para mí misma. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era eliminar de una vez por todas a los Vulturi y recuperar a mí hija. Lo único que me quedaba de Edward. La razón por la que luchamos en un principio y seguíamos luchando.

—Sé que no ha sido fácil, Bella, pero debemos aguantar un poco más. Dijimos que nos volveríamos a reagrupar en 10 años. Los que hayan sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo ya habrán creado su ejército y te juro que los Vulturi pagarán todo lo que nos hicieron hace diez años. Te lo prometí en el pasado y te lo vuelvo a prometer. Confía en mí, solo aguanta un poco más –me dijo Emmett mientras me seguía abrazando.

Sabía que él tenía razón, así que me aparté asintiendo. No tenía ninguna duda que Emmett cumpliría su promesa. Me entristecía que ya no fuera aquél chico bromista que una vez conocí. Su carácter se había vuelto sobrio después de la batalla. Él también había perdido a Rosalie durante la batalla, como yo a Edward. Y esta vida huyendo en el fondo nos había amargado el carácter.

Ambos tomamos nuestras mochilas y saltamos por la ventana yéndonos, dejando todo atrás como siempre. Corrimos todo lo que nuestra velocidad vampírica nos permitía, alejándonos de ellos. Cruzamos el Parque Nacional Great Smoky Mountains al oeste de Carolina del Norte, sin parar, excepto para alimentarnos y seguir nuestro viaje atravesando el noreste de Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, Iowa, Dakota del Sur, hasta llegar a la frontera entre Montana, Dakota del Norte y Canadá. Allí nos situamos en una vieja cabaña en medio de la nada.

Emmett inmediatamente había ido a revisar a los alrededores, mientras yo revisaba la cabaña. El mismo plan de siempre. Luego de revisar, me senté en la ventana observando el paisaje, reviviendo mi vida humana, Edward y Renesmee. Todo lo vivido, una y otra vez, pero lo que más recordaba era lo que los Vulturi me habían quitado. Eso hacía que mi odio incrementara más y más.

Habían pasado casi diez largos años desde la batalla con los Vulturi. Todo había terminado mal. A pesar que Alice le había mostrado a Aro su visión de cómo moriría, este aun así nos atacó. Aunque no podía entender en qué momento cambiaron las cosas, pero de todos nuestros testigos, los únicos que sobrevivimos ese día fuimos Kate y Tanya Denali, Garrett, Zafrina, Amun, Benjamín, Nahuel, Huilen, Esme, Alice, Emmett y yo. De los Quileute sobrevivieron Sam Uley, Paul, Quil y Jared. Todos los demás murieron. Jacob se había llevado a mi hija y no había vuelto a verla desde entonces.

Alice se fue lejos con Nahuel y no volvimos a saber nada de ellos. Hasta que nos habíamos encontrado hacia dos años atrás. Me dijo que mi hija y Jacob seguían vivos. Esme y Huilen habían muerto en las manos de Jane, razón demás que tuvimos Emmett y yo para querer terminar con los Vulturi. Lo último que nos dijo antes de irse fue que nuestro ejército y el de Garrett y Kate, eran los más grandes.

La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos, Alice nos había hecho prometer que crearíamos nuestros ejércitos y que nos volveríamos a reunir en el mismo lugar diez años después. Los deseos de sangre en la mirada de Alice habían sido suficientes para que todos aceptáramos. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir lo contrario, mucho menos Emmett y yo.

Ahora me encontraba allí, en medio de la nada, casi diez años después y más cerca de casa de lo que había estado nunca. Más cerca de Charlie. No había sabido nada de él desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo último que había sabido era que él y Sue se habían casado. Me alegré mucho por Charlie y por Sue. Sam dijo que estaban intentando adoptar a una niña. Había sido devastador para ambos que Sam les dijera que Leah, Seth, Renesmee y yo habíamos muerto. Según Sam, Sue lo había entendido, pero Charlie no. Emily me había comentado en una llamada que había hecho que Charlie estuvo buscándome por mucho tiempo, pero que había creído que al final se había resignado, pero yo conocía a Charlie. Sin mi cuerpo, ni el de Renesmee, jamás creería que estábamos muertas. Aun así para mi alivio, Charlie había dejado todo quieto o al menos no revolvía demasiado el gallinero como para que los Vulturi volvieran a Forks.

Emmett había vuelto. Ni siquiera había entrado por la puerta, cuando lo había sentido. Eso era algo que me costaba entender, pero que no quería profundizar en ese momento.

—Tenemos que irnos –fue lo primero que dijo al entrar.

—¿Por qué? –pregunté molesta.

—He visto a otros vampiros a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí –me contestó con el rostro sobrio.

—¿Y? –pregunté.

—¡No comiences, Bella! Debemos irnos. Es lo más seguro para nosotros –me dijo entre dientes.

Me puse de pie y lo encaré. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tomar siempre las decisiones él? ¿Quién lo había vuelto el jefe de este aquelarre?

—¿Me quieres decir quién te nombró el jefe aquí? ¿Acaso yo no tengo voz aquí? ¿Por qué debemos irnos, si según tú, están a varios kilómetros de aquí? –pregunté más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Emmett se acercó, asumo que en plan intimidatorio, pero eso a mí no me importaba.

—Me nombré a mí mismo, debido a las múltiples veces que te he salvado –me contestó en un susurro que seguro que hubiera atemorizado a una colegiala, pero no a mí.

—Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas –le contesté y cuando lo hice, me arrepentí. Emmett no solo me había salvado la vida en la batalla, sino en varias ocasiones a través de estos años. Siempre le había estado agradecida por todo. Yo sabía que mientras él me salvaba la vida, Rosalie perdía la suya. Y aunque él jamás en las centenares de discusiones que habíamos tenido me lo había reprochado, yo no dejaba de sentirme mal.

Emmett se apartó de mí y se paró frente a la ventana como una estatua, en un mutismo que muchas veces me desesperaba, pero que en ese momento agradecía. No sabía que era lo que me pasaba. Últimamente discutía con Emmett por las razones más estúpidas sin razón ni fundamento. Sabía que tenía razón, pero en el fondo sabía que no solo era el hecho de tener que estar huyendo, era algo más que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Hacerlo era traicionar a Edward.

Luego de una hora meditando conmigo misma, alcancé a Emmett en la ventana parándome frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Emmett tenía una tristeza desgarradora, igual o peor que la mía. No pude evitarlo, aunque hubiera querido, así que acaricié su rostro con una inmensa ternura tratando de borrar todo lo pasado; deseando que él volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Ninguno de los dos lo era ni lo sería.

Me acerqué a su rostro y besé su mejilla tratando de darle el mismo apoyo que el siempre me había brindado. Él siempre había sido un gran amigo, pero en los últimos años había sido mucho más, aunque aún no sabía qué o ¿sí?

Emmett me miró a los ojos asombrado ante tanta ternura. Eso debería haberme ofendido, pero tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de haber estado juntos tanto tiempo, jamás había mostrado nada más que compañerismo. En ese instante supe que nada de lo que había sido esos últimos diez años sería igual. Eso ya había comenzado a sospecharlo desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no hubiera querido aceptarlo.

Mientras mi mente era un torbellino confuso y contradictorio, me quedé también mirándolo a los ojos, intentando descifrar mis propios sentimientos o al menos aceptar lo que en el fondo sabía.

Emmett se acercó a mí lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Demasiado cerca, pero aún así yo no tenía ninguna intención de apartarme. Levantó sus brazos y me tomó el rostro con una ternura que jamás había conocido en él, al menos no de ese tipo tan íntimo, y me besó.

Aun cuando sabía lo que iba a pasar, me quedé paralizada. me estaba besando. El hermano de Edward, me estaba besando y yo no sabía si debía corresponderle o no. Lo más inquietante era que deseaba corresponderle, pero el recuerdo de Edward me detenía.

De repente se apartó de mí bruscamente y se alejó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro abatido. Se pasaba las manos en sus cabellos de pura frustración. ¿Yo? Seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer. Él me había besado y yo ni siquiera le había correspondido, a pesar de desearlo, pero no entendía que era lo que sentía. Emmett había sido como un hermano durante todo ese tiempo. Fue el único que se quedó a mi lado al final. El mismo que me había consolado, a pesar que él había perdido a Rosalie y de alguna manera por mi culpa. Él me había salvado a mí, mientras que no había podido salvar a Rosalie.

_"_Lo amas_". _

Escuché las palabras en mi cabeza con mi propia voz y me quedé paralizada allí, asimilando las palabras que se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Lo amaba?

Me pregunté a mí misma y de repente lo tuve claro. En algún momento mientras huíamos, me había enamorado de Emmett Cullen. Mi cuñado. El hermano de Edward.

Emmett fue el primero en romper el ensordecedor silencio.

—Bella discúlpame. Te juro que nunca ha sido mi intención faltarte el respeto. Eres mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada. Perdóname...—

Decía Emmett mientras yo despertaba de mi letargo. Caminé hacia él y lo miré a la cara mientras él avergonzado se disculpaba una y otra vez. Me había cansado de tantas disculpas, así que lo tomé de la solapa de su chaqueta con ambas manos y lo besé.

Primero fue un roce en la comisura de sus labios, dándole la oportunidad a que se apartara, pero Emmett no se había movido. Parecía una misma estatua, así como yo había estado un momento antes. Entonces me armé de valor y comencé a delinear sus labios con la punta de mi lengua. Acariciándolos entre ambos, pidiéndole permiso para profundizarlo, pero Emmett no se movía, así que comencé a apartarme lentamente.

Fue entonces que sentí como Emmett se estremecía, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura estrechándome y su otro brazo agarró mi nuca y profundizó el beso. Respondí enseguida rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Labios con labios. Él con los míos, y yo con sus labios. Sin prisa. Despacio. Conociéndonos. Nuestras lenguas bailaban la una con la otra en un juego de seducción que hacía que un fuego entre ambos comenzara poseer nuestros cuerpos. A mi alrededor solo existía ese beso. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba triste y mucho menos como había comenzado todo.

Nos separamos por unos minutos y nos observamos mutuamente mientras tratábamos de asimilar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Emmett no me había soltado. Aún me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos rozaba mi cuello y la clavícula una y otra vez. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros y tenían un brillo especial que antes nunca había visto. Trataba de pensar qué era, pero las manos de él estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuello y clavícula. Sentía que cada caricia que me propinaba me hacía estremecer y desear algo que hacía tiempo no había tenido.

Entonces comencé a bajarle la chaqueta por los hombros. Podría rompérsela, pero por algún motivo quería disfrutar de quitársela lentamente. La chaqueta terminó en el suelo y entonces comencé a sacar la camisa de sus pantalones e introduje mis manos hasta tocar sus costados. En cuanto lo toqué con la punta de mis dedos, su cuerpo vibró junto al mío y sentí su miembro endurecerse más.

Emmett volvió a besarme apretando más su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie en mucho tiempo. No solo físicamente. Necesitaba su ternura y su pasión. Necesitaba todo lo que él podía ofrecerme y no iba a pedirle ni exigirle nada que no estuviera dispuesto a darme. Sus ansias incrementaban las mías. Mi cuerpo suplicaba ser saciado. Saciado por Emmett. Solo por él.

Emmett se apartó lentamente de mi boca. Acarició mi mejilla.

—Bella es mejor que me digas que pare ahora, porque de lo contrario ya no habrá retorno— me susurró en tono ronco que me hizo estremecer.

—¡Maldita sea Emmett no vayas a parar ahora!—fue mi respuesta.

Emmett me sonrió con esa misma sonrisa burlona de antaño y si mi corazón hubiera sido como el de una adolescente normal, hubiera dado un vuelco. Volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente. Un minuto después mi camisa era rasgada por la espalda.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el sillón más cercano, acariciándonos por todos lados. Emmett se sentó en el sofá y yo quedé a horcajadas sentada en sus piernas, mientras el resto de mi camisa de volvía trizas. Me mordió mi labio inferior con delicadeza y yo en respuesta le clavé las uñas por los costados. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda acariciándola lentamente, haciéndome estremecer.

Decidí que era mi turno, así que comencé a desgarrar su camisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Emmett sonreía burlón. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello mientras él vibraba y comenzaba a estrechar mi entrepierna a la suya. Sonreí maliciosamente para mí misma. Dejé de besar su cuello y volví a besarlo apasionadamente.

Emmett lanzó un gruñido y me tomó por el cabello besándome salvajemente.

Lejos de desagradarme, respondí pegándome más a él, si es que era posible. Emmett soltó mi cabello sin dejar de besarme y comenzó a tocar mis pechos. Me levantó en sus brazos y se puso de pie, para luego depositarme en el sofá. Se apartó de mí mientras yo lo miraba un poco confundida y entonces comenzó a bailar de manera sexy y provocativa, quitándose el resto de la ropa lentamente.

Comencé a reírme. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, que hasta me sorprendía mi propia risa. Me gustaba mucho lo que veí , diría yo. Emmett se acercó y comenzó a quitarme el resto de la ropa. Su sonrisa juguetona era contagiosa. Luego de terminar de desnudarme se sentó a mi lado tímidamente.

—¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

Deseé golpearlo, pero lejos de eso me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y volví a besarlo apasionadamente. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso que nos arrancaba gemidos a ambos. Emmett se separó lentamente y comenzó a besarme el cuello, la clavícula y siguió bajando hasta que tomó uno de mis pezones y lo succionó arrancándome un gritito de excitación. Emmett me miró, sonrió burlón y fue por el otro pezón.

Sin dejar de abrazarme, se puso de pie y corrió a la habitación cayendo en la cama conmigo debajo. Allí siguió bajando desde mis pechos con una ronda de besos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Levanté la cabeza y vi que me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bajó hacia mi centro rozando su lengua entre los pliegues de mi vagina. Solté un grito y me estremecí tan fuerte que desgarré las sábanas.

Separó los labios de mi vagina penetrándola con su lengua, pero yo ya estaba más que lista para él. En ese momento metió un dedo en mi vagina sacándome un grito desde lo más profundo. Me levanté y tomé la cabeza de Emmett y le propiné un beso salvaje. Me acosté llevándolo conmigo. Su miembro estaba encima de mi vagina palpitando violentamente. Giré y me subí sobre él tomando su miembro acariciándolo, viendo como él cerraba sus ojos gimiendo.

Entonces comencé a guiar su miembro hasta mi vagina, mientras él me miraba como jamás pensé que me miraría, con deseo, pasión y anhelo; y comencé a dejarme caer lentamente mientras su miembro entraba en mí. Sabía que era una tortura para ambos, pero una tortura deliciosa. Le sonreí y lo volví a besar.

Emmett giró nuevamente dejándome debajo de él volviéndome a penetrar, pero en esa ocasión hasta el fondo. Me arqueé hacia él y él bajó la cabeza tomando uno de mis pezones, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo con deleite.

Comencé a besar y morder su hombro. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero solo me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Emmett entraba y salía de mí una y otra vez. Había comenzado con un vaivén lento, pero luego fue incrementando y sus embestidas eran más rápidas y salvajes. Él volviéndome a poner sobre él y penetrándome profundamente. Grité y aruñé su pecho.

—Maldita sea Emmett, me estás volviendo loca—dije entre jadeos.

¿Cómo era posible que lo sintiera aún más profundo? Seguía montada sobre su miembro, pero entonces decidí tomar el control y comencé a cabalgar salvajemente, haciendo que el miembro de Emmett entrara y saliera de mí una y otra vez. Sentía como mi sangre galopaba por mis venas y fluía como lava ardiente, despertando cada célula y rincón de piel. Desde que me había convertido en inmortal, jamás me había sentido tan viva como en ese momento. Nos tocábamos por todas partes, incrementando nuestras ansias.

Emmett me miraba a los ojos mientras yo seguía cabalgándolo salvajemente. Me arqueé hacia atrás y Emmett se levantó tomando uno de mis pechos en la boca. Volvió a girarme y a ponerme debajo de él. Levantó mis piernas hasta sus hombros y me penetró profundamente, sacándome otro grito. Me penetraba una y otra vez con precisión. Cada embestida superaba a la otra. Cada momento nuestro cuerpo se unía más, haciéndonos un solo ser. Sentí una corriente en mi columna, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo. Emmett en ningún momento disminuía las embestidas. Iba más rápido. Entraba y salía una y otra vez.

De repente comencé a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, agarrándome a él, arañando su espalda. Mi vagina se tensaba apretando su miembro. Ya no resistía. Unos minutos después, exploté en un cúmulo de sensaciones que creí que jamás volvería a sentir. Un minuto después Emmett se tensó y explotó en un orgasmo que nos arrastró en un momento de éxtasis arrollador.

Emmett volvió a girarse recostándome sobre su pecho. Nos quedamos callados sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Minutos, horas, días. No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que amaba a Emmett Cullen y que de algún modo mientras huíamos me había enamorado. Había aceptado al fin que Edward no volvería y que conociéndolo sabría que él hubiera preferido que siguiera con mi vida.

—¡Te amo, Bella! –dijo de repente Emmett rompiendo el silencio –No sé desde cuándo, pero ya no me puedo seguir engañando. No sé cómo paso, pero te amo.

Me incorporé un poco para mirarle la cara. Él estaba serio como siempre, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había vuelto a ver en los pasados años. Amor y Esperanza.

—¡Yo también te amo, Emmett! –dije sonriendo.

Emmett me devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose y volviéndome a besar. Se apartó y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo vamos a lograr. Por Edward y Rosalie. Por todas las personas que amamos y que perdimos. Te lo juro Bella, mataré a toda la guardia de los Vulturi y tú y yo tendremos una segunda oportunidad.

Yo asentí y volví a acurrucarme en su pecho.

—Mientras huíamos.

—¿Qué? – me preguntó.

Sonreí y levante mi rostro para mirarlo.

—Nos enamoramos mientras huíamos –le contesté sonriendo.

Emmett sonrió y volvió a besarme.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Primero que nada, sean benévolas, dado que este es mi primer fic sobre la saga de Crepúsculo.

_Comentarios, críticas, ¿tomatazos?_


End file.
